lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Yukito Ousama
Yukito Ousama , known in the "Underground" as Kaiser is the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Underground and the leader of the Stars Gang, a primarily Xyz-focused Duel Gang. He is the apparent "winner" of the Duel War that took place 2 years prior to the start of the story, though the exact details evade most who were involved. Appearance Yukito has black, spiky hair that covers most of the right side of his forehead, as it mostly leans to the right. It is rather tame compared to other Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonists. He also known to have a "young face" that tends to attract admirers and has deep red eyes that can be intimidating at times. Outside of school, where he wears the standard uniform for his school, Yukito wears a long sleeved, black jacket, over a green shirt collared shirt and a grey shirt t-shirt underneath with blue pants and brown. Both in an out of school, he is always seen wearing a finger-less glove on his right hand along with a white scarf around his neck. Etymology As a continuing trend with Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonists, Yukito's name contains the syllable "Yu". His last name, "Ousama", (read as Ōusama) can be translated "king", relating to his postion as leader of the Stars Gang. His "Underground" name of "Kaiser" is the German word for emperor, owing to his status as the leader of the Stars Gang along with sticking with the naming schemes of the other Duel Gang leaders. Personality Yukito is a usually cheery, care free person who tends to attract many friends and allies with his personality. He always wants to help someone and will go to great lengths to help out, whether they be enemy or not. He takes great pride in his role as leader of the Stars Gang, but respects the methods of the other gangs as well. Often, he chooses to be on the front-lines for many jobs the Stars Gang takes on, instead of sending someone else to do it. These traits are often seen as strange and tend to throw members of other gangs off since none of the other leaders behave this way. Despite his usually cheery attitude, Yukito actually has a darker side to himself. When dealing with some of the more serious aspects of the Stars Gangs activities, Yukito often, without much hesitation, resorts to threats, blackmail, extortion, among other things typical of a "gang member". Like majority of the people involved in the Duel Wars, he can't seem to remember in between the climax and the resolution of the incident, though he still seems scarred mentally and physically by what happened. Biography History Prior to the beginning of Yu-Gi-Oh! Underground, Yukito formed the Stars Gang along with his best friend, Masato Yamagami. Why he did this is currently unknown. He and the rest of the Stars Gang also participated in the Underground Duel War a few months after their formation and were the eventual "winners" of the war, which lasted a few months. After the resolution of the Duel Wars, Yukito and most of the people involved in the incident have no memory of the last half of the Duel Wars. Stars v. Rings At the beginning of the story, Yukito and Masato transfer to Sen Academy at the start of the first term and become acquainted with many of the students there. After a showing up a classmate, Natsume Shiki, in a dueling scenario and mentioning the latter being "too naive" about Dueling, Yukito is challenged to a Duel by Natsume, though Yukito postpones the Duel for the next day due to him having "things to do" later that day. More to come later... Abilities Yukito is very adept when it comes to technology as he designed and created his own Duel Disk based on and image of an older model alone, though he eventually scraps this design in place of the version developed by the Rings Gang. He is also physically strong as he is capable of taking down people almost twice his size. Yukito also possesses the ability to use the "Imagine System, although the effects of the Imagine System, at this time, have not been revealed. Like most other Underground Duelists, he has access to the Realist System, a program which allows them to bring monsters into real life, though it seems his functions slightly differently. Deck Yukito uses a "Warfare" Deck, based around armed & armored creatures and has strong connections to war tactics. His strategy seems to involve swarm, battle, Link Summoning to Xyz Summoning, along with anti-Extra Deck Monster tactics. His main ace is the Ruler Card, "Warfare Dragon: Nova Sword-Kaiser. Trivia * Yukito's ideal voice actor would be Yuichi Nakamura. Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Underground